


Calculated Risk

by fizzyblogic (phizzle)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: kink_bingo, Danger, Grinding, M/M, Spying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-26
Updated: 2011-09-26
Packaged: 2017-10-24 02:03:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/257658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phizzle/pseuds/fizzyblogic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James has a danger kink. This makes spying for the Order ... interesting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Calculated Risk

They Apparate in under the Cloak, far enough outside the house that nobody will hear the crack. Creeping forward, Sirius holding onto his waist, James follows Dolohov to the door. Dolohov knocks.

Snape answers it. Sirius growls softly in James's ear, and James has to stop himself from joining in. They slip through the door just after Dolohov, hardly daring to breathe, and melt into the shadows around the edges of the rooms. This house is kept in semi-darkness, so thankfully they don't cast a shadow themselves.

"Is that everyone?" Snape asks.

"Rodolphus is yet to join us," Dolohov answers. They're moving off into a further room, from which James can hear low murmurs. "He is still busy with the Muggles in Dorset." He says it with relish and a short laugh, and James has to grab hold of Sirius to stop him ripping Dolohov's throat out.

"Easy, Padfoot," he exhales into his ear. Sirius stops struggling, but he's still sort of shaking.

"Come on." Sirius takes the lead as they follow Snape and Dolohov into what is probably the drawing room.

Bellatrix is there, of _course_ she is, and Sirius starts quivering like a dog who's seen a rabbit. James is behind him now, so he wraps his arms around Sirius's chest and waist and holds him in place, Sirius holding the Cloak together. They're in the shadows, as hidden as it is possible to be, but if either of them make a sound louder than the quietest whisper, they'll be caught.

James knows this. And it's why he's getting hard.

It started back at Hogwarts, in sixth year when it was just him and Sirius. They'd sneak up to the Astronomy tower to make out, and James ended up losing his virginity there partly because it turned him on so much that they were somewhere _forbidden_. They started sneaking into the Forbidden Forest sometimes, which was even better. The best orgasm of James's life so far happened half way up a tree, deeper into the Forest than they'd ever gone before, after escaping from a hag who'd been rather insistent that they come back to her cave to see her vast collection of sweets. When he started seeing Lily as well, she agreed to pretend not to know, and pretend to mind, about him and Sirius, just so he can feel like every time they have sex there's a danger they'll be caught.

Spying for the Order is starting to get inconvenient.

He's been at it for long enough, though, that he can tell when there'll be useful information and when there'll just be gleeful talk of murder and torture, so he tunes out the Death Eaters discussing the latest way to torture Muggle-borns and tries to get his erection to subside.

He's very aware that they're only under a cloak, an invisibility one but still just a piece of cloth, and if he so much as sneezes, they'll die. Probably horribly, and taking out as many of the enemy as possible. He cast an anti-itching and anti-sneezing Charm on both of their noses before they got here, though; Flitwick designed several spells especially for Order stealth. So they're safe, unless someone starts hearing his heart beating, or if either of them, say, let out a moan —

He grinds softly against Sirius, who automatically pushes back against him. James drops his mouth to Sirius's neck, trusting him to listen more closely than James is capable of — that's why they do this together, why they always do this together — and moves one hand around to Sirius's stomach. He slides it lower, until his wrist is brushing against Sirius's hardening cock, and splays his fingers. Sirius doesn't so much as breathe differently, and James licks his neck and exhales into it, "Good boy."

He can feel Sirius swallow at that, but still he doesn't make a sound. James grinds against him harder, shaking with the effort of keeping quiet, the need to. He bites Sirius's neck, then runs his tongue along the skin, and lines his cock up between Sirius's arse cheeks. He rocks their hips silently together, pressing his palm flat above the base of Sirius's cock. Sirius exhales shakily, but quietly.

There's a knock on the front door, and Snape sweeps out again. James stops rocking them but stays there, holding Sirius against him, wanting nothing more than to keep going. He forces himself to keep still.

Snape comes back with Rodolphus Lestrange, and the meeting begins. They give reports of things that make James's cock wilt, and by the end of the list of people and things done to them, he's holding on to Sirius to stop both of them killing every last fucking Death Eater in the room. Finally, _finally_ , they get to the point.

"We must now discuss the raiding of our enemies," Snape says, in that sneering horrible voice of his that's like a Lethifold flowing over you. "This so-called 'Order'. What is the progress on finding their headquarters?"

Bellatrix curls her lip in disdain at him. "I'll ask the questions, Severus. Lucius — what have you found out?"

Lucius Malfoy gives her a slimy smile and says, "Their enchantments are powerful, but we believe they are somewhere in the West Country."

"Keep narrowing the search," Bellatrix says, with more than a hint of disappointment. "What about our spy, hasn't he talked yet?"

"He is proving," says a young Death Eater James hasn't seen before, "more difficult than we'd thought. But we shall break him."

"Good." Bellatrix looks at him proudly. "You're coming along well, Bartemius." Bartemius looks like someone just handed him ten thousand Galleons and a Christmas tree. James decides he hates Bartemius.

The rest of the meeting is about plans to murder as many Muggles as possible at a series of football games around the country, at strategic times. James listens carefully to the dates and places.

When the meeting breaks up, James and Sirius slip out after everyone else. They walk a good distance from the house, and then Disapparate back to James's house.

By the time they get home he's in the exhilaration stage; even with everything that was said in that room, James was always aware of the danger. Every time they survive a mission, his adrenaline kicks in again, and when his bedroom resolves around them, James spins Sirius around in his arms and kisses him.

"Mmf," Sirius says, then breaks the kiss to add, "We should tell them."

"In a minute," James says, grabbing Sirius's jaw with both hands so he can kiss him harder. Sirius doesn't protest; he kisses James back just as hard, letting out soft sounds.

Someone surely heard them Apparate back, and someone might hear the noises Sirius makes as James sinks to his knees, still under the Cloak. If anyone hears them and comes to see what's going on, they'll have to go still and silent, and James isn't sure his feet aren't sticking out, visible. He yanks Sirius's robes up and licks a stripe up his cock, closing his mouth over the tip when his tongue gets there.

Sirius is quiet as James sucks him off, sure now that his feet are visible, the knowledge making him suck harder and squirm against Sirius's leg. Sirius comes with some gulped yelps, and when James stands up again, Sirius immediately pulls James's robes up and wraps his hand around his cock.

James tips his head back, clinging onto Sirius's arms. Sirius kisses over his neck, open-mouthed, and jerks James off hard and fast, just the way James likes it. There might be a stain on his robes, someone might notice and realise what they were up to, someone might tell Lily. The thought takes him over the edge, and he leans his head forward to softly bite Sirius's neck as he comes.

Sirius cleans up the stain (James likes the _idea_ someone will see it, but having actually been caught once, he likes his dignity more), kisses James, and they take the Cloak off. "Come on," Sirius says, "if your legs work yet, let's go and tell them what we heard."

James checks. His legs are a bit wobbly, but he'll sit down when they get to the kitchen anyway. "Right," he says, "onward."


End file.
